Mr. Yeti
(also known as Yeti) is a recurring character in Candy Crush Saga. He runs the Yeti Shop where the player can buy boosters (and originally charms), and is the main character in the fourth episode, Chocolate Mountains and the 48th episode, Toffee Tower. Tiffi encounters him in level 36, but he is asleep when Tiffi first meets him. After completing level 50, she manages to wake him up. He thanked Tiffi for waking him up. Mr. Yeti also introduces the timed levels. Mr. Yeti also makes a cameo in the fourth Dreamworld episode, Aurora Chocorealis. There is no story that involves him but he appears in the background with a dreamy palette-swap. In Toffee Tower, he re-appears sleeping on the tower. After completing level 710, Tiffi wakes him up with an air horn, causing him to lose his balance and fall down from the tower. It is predicted he will appear in the anticipated Episode 95, to celebrate New Year's Day! Trivia *Mr. Yeti introduces his shop at level 14 even though Tiffi officially meets him at level 36. *Mr. Yeti is very sleepy, as he encountered himself to fall asleep in both Chocolate Mountains and Toffee Tower. *He bathes in a big bath of soda, five times a day because it makes his fur sparkle. *He did not appear in the 15th episode, Sweet Surprise. *He is one of the characters to have appeared in Candy Crush Soda Saga. **In Candy Crush Soda Saga, he appears in 1st episode, Candy Town. **He is also a main character in Candy Crush Soda Saga. *He is one of the characters that had the same problem (he is asleep). The other character with that trait is Alien (his spaceship crashed). *In a King.com event "Win a horror poster", he is wielding a lollipop hammer in the Candy Crush Saga - The Crusher Revenge Is Sweet poster. **He seems to be drowning in soda in the Candy Crush Soda Saga - Rise Of The Soda poster. Gallery Gallery= Candyy Crush 11223344555577889911010.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Yeti Mr. Yeti emoticon.png|Mr. Yeti emoticon Tiffi and Kimmy in the Support Nepal Earthquake Survivors page.png|Mr. Yeti and Kimmy in the Support Nepal earthquake survivors |-| Game appearances= Mr Yeti is asleep, how can I wake him up.png|Chocolate Mountains (before story) Let us celebrate!.png|Chocolate Mountains (after story) Toffee Tower Beginning.png|Toffee Tower (before story) Wake Up, Mr. Yeti!.png|Mr. Yeti falling off the tower (after story) Toffee Tower-bg before Animating.gif|Toffee Tower before story animation Toffee Tower-bg after Animating.gif|Toffee Tower after story animation Ep64-1.png|Silhouette of Mr. Yeti in Minty Meadow (Episode 64) and Candy Clouds (Episode 67) |-| Dreamworld= Aurora Chocorealis.png|Aurora Chocorealis Aurora Chocorealis-bg Animating.gif|Aurora Chocorealis (animation) |-| Icon on episode pathway= episode 4 character before.png|Character on map (before episode) episode 4 character after.png|Character on map (after episode) |-| Splash= CCS splash 39.png|Mr. Yeti's habits |-| Seasons= Happy Holidays.jpg|Mr. Yeti on the Christmas holiday. Tiffi christmas 2.png|Tiffi and Mr. Yeti on Christmas holiday. Halloween 1.png|Mr. Yeti in Halloween day image (shown as face marked in pumpkin surface) |-| King.com= Tiffi and Mr. Yeti in the CCS King.com intro.png|Tiffi and Mr. Yeti in an image Currently active King.com characters.png|Mr. Yeti with the other King.com characters New King.com CCS menu (day).png|Odus is sleeping during the day, but Mr. Yeti is active New King.com CCS menu (night).png|Odus is active, but Mr. Yeti is sleeping during the night Mr. Yeti's particulars.png|Mr. Yeti's particulars according to candycrushsaga.com winposter.png|Mr. Yeti in "Win a horror poster" event |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-26.png|Mr. Yeti in Google Playstore |-| CCS TV ad= Odus and Mr. Yeti in the CCS Tv ad.png|Mr. Yeti rolling a colour bomb Mr Yet. is knocked by a collision of two colour bombs.png|Mr. Yeti is knocked off by a collision of two colour bombs |-| Release The Magic video= Mr. Yeti with Rancid the Raccoon in Release The Magic video (720p).png|Mr. Yeti with Rancid the Raccoon |-| Yeti Shop= Yeti shop first introduced.png|Introduction of the shop |-| Weekend Event= Big May Sale 150526 1.png|Mr. Yeti in Big May Sale Big May Sale 150526 2.png|Mr. Yeti with Tiffi in Big May Sale Valentine Sale 150212.png|Mr. Yeti in Valentine Sale Screenshot 2015-07-04-20-19-24.png|Mr. Yeti offering wrapped candies during the weekends Misty's birthday.PNG|Mr. Yeti with his signature on Misty's birthday card |-| Miscellaneous= Candychallenge.jpg|Mr. Yeti and Kimmy in the TNP challenge IMG 2339.png|Mr. Yeti in "Help people in need" screen |-| Candy Crush Soda= Episode 1.png|Mr. Yeti in the 1st episode, Candy Town Category:Males Category:Main characters